Untamable Kitsune
by Shuranshu
Summary: The two strongest Yokai, two nine-tailed Kitsune had a son before the Great War ended, but one of them died before their dream to have a true family was realized. Here is their child's story, the Yokai Prince, Naruto Namikaze.


**The Untamable Kitsune Chapter 1: Kuoh Gains a King**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Highschool DxD.

Human/Devil/Angel/Fallen Angel Speech/Thought: "Wow, you are one bad ass dragon."/ '_I wish I could be that cool...'_

Dragon Speech/Thought: **"Stop stating the obvious."/ ****_'Oh yah baby, they actually think I'm awesome!'_**

Thank you falvie on deviantart for the cover photo!

Without further ado, the chapter starts now!

* * *

"Hai, hai Kaa-san, I'm doing fine. No, I haven't gotten anyone pregnant. Mom it's the first day of school! You just saw me yesterday!"

Naruto was walking home from Kuoh Academy, and everyone he was passing by greeted him with a smile and happy wave and Naruto replied in turn with cheerful, easy-going grins. Naruto was considered one of the most handsome, if not the most handsome boy in Kuoh academy due to his boyish charm as well the feral aura that his whisker marks gave him made all the girls in school weak at the knees. Naruto just started his third year at Kuoh Academy right after the school become co-ed, allowing males to finally enter the beautiful campus. Naruto had been going to a high school with his current fiance in Kyoto, but his mother decided that it was high time for him to get some life experience away from home and "his hime".

"Kaa-san, I think the line is breaking up...krrr...I can't hear you Kaa-san, must be some bad reception...krrrr..."

Naruto pocketed his cellphone as he entered his slightly bigger than average one bedroom apartment. He just flopped onto the couch and started to stretch, while flipping on the TV. Getting up, he started to walk to his kitchen to fix up some instant cup ramen to sate the ravenous hunger that was eating through his stomach.

"Oh, it's already 7 o clock? Shit, gotta get ready to face time Yasaka."

Naruto turned off the TV and then ran across his apartment to turn on his computer in order to start the face timing program on his computer, and then ran into his bathroom.

"Ok, gotta change clothes, comb my hair a little bit here, well that didn't work...and we're done!"

Naruto walked out of the bathroom and planted himself squarely in his chair facing his computer. He started to call his fiance, and then he realized he forgot something.

"NOOO MY RAMEN! PLEASE DON'T BE BURNED! I ONLY GET TO YOU HAVE YOU ONCE A WEEK!"

Meanwhile, Yasaka picked up Naruto's call, and she was brightly smiling at the camera with her eyes closed. Yasaka was a beautiful blond haired, golden eyed girl at the age of 16. She was very well endowed in her chest region for her age which was exemplified by her outfit, a very traditional shrine maiden outfit. She was known as the older sister acted to all the female students who were younger than her, offering advice and help to all.

"Ohayo Naru-kun! It's been a while...Naru-kun?"

"Oh thank god, my precious is safe...'slurp slurp'..." was all Yasaka could hear from her end, but she didn't have to wait long for "Naru-kun" to come strolling back in and sit at his computer.

"Hey Yasa-chan! I missed you so much! Sorry about that, I set some ramen out for dinner, since I cam home right before I was supposed to chat with you. I forgot about it since I was in a rush to make it in time to call you, but luckily the ramen didn't get burned at all!"

After hearing Naruto's speech about his ramen troubles, Yasaka just sighed at her fiance's antics before smiling because Naruto wouldn't be Naruto without his ramen addiction.

"I heard you hung up on your Kaa-chan today, she was complaining about how her son was probably gallivanting who knows where, and having sex with some random girl." All of a sudden, Yasaka got an evil glint in her eye, that promised pain if Naruto didn't give the right answer.

"Naruto I know you aren't cheating on me like your Kaa-chan says right? You would tell me before made a move on any girl right?"

Naruto immediately paled and nodded his head fervently hoping that would prove to Yasaka that he was still a virgin and hadn't cheated on he in anyway.

After that their conversation continued on smoothly as if the beginning never happened. They talked about their individual first days of school, what each other had missed in one another's life.

Yasaka had started a club in her private highschool in Kyoto called the Gardening Club and was currently filled with mostly second and third year girls, with a few boys intermixed who were hoping to make a move on the ladies in the club, except Yasaka. Everyone knew that Yasaka was taken by Naruto, due to Naruto beating a couple kids within an inch of their lives for almost assaulting Yasaka when she denied their advances. Every guy on campus gave her a good distance in fear of angering Naruto from that point on.

Naruto himself hadn't really done much during his time in Kuoh, he had been mostly been making new friends with people like Kiba Yuuto, a second year who was known as the "Prince of Kuoh" who was just as bothered as him when it came to fan girls, and he also made friends with some fellow third years like Rias Gremory, Souna Shitori, and Akeno Himejima. He of course knew that all of the people he had made friends with were devils, but as he told Yasaka, they were good people and it didn't matter that they were devils.

"So, Yasaka, have you mastered your fox-fire yet? I know you were having some trouble with it before I left home to come to Kuoh."

Yasaka pouted, and slowly a flamed formed in her hand, a weak crimson red flame, that seemed to flicker with every breath Yasaka took in.

"It's getting there, a little longer and it will be just as strong as yours!"

Naruto stared at the fire intensely, trying to figure out exactly how to help Yasaka with her formation of the signature move that Kitsune's were famous for.

"You need to work on the speed of your formation of the fire. If you add a burst of power instead of the slow build of the power that you are trying to build to create the flame, the fire will burn brighter and stronger." After following Naruto's instructions, Yasaka managed to form a flame that was a little darker crimson than before, and seemed to flicker a lot less.

"Yatta! Thanks Naru-kun!"

"Yasaka! It's time for bed, it's already 11 o' clock, you have school tomorrow! You can talk to lover boy later..."

Yasaka just face palmed at her mother's bluntness, and then waved by to Naruto, and blew him a kiss while ending the call. Naruto waved back smiling brightly, and then changed out of his clothes into his sleeping attire which was just boxers. Naruto hit the hay falling into dream land at the same time as his fiance.

* * *

**Next Monday**

Sunlight filtered through the cracks in Naruto's blinds and smacked right onto our hero's face, greeting him with the new day.

"Gah, even thought I put duct tape to cover all the wholes in between the blinds, you still seem to get through. Welp, since I'm up might as well start getting ready to go."

Naruto got up and started to crack all his bones, and strolled into the shower. While showering, he started to think about what his goals were in Kuoh.

'For one, I definitely want to start getting allies from the different factions, the most obvious being the devils at the moment. I know there are two clan heirs here, both with the same desire of being worthy of their family's name and dream, so they will understand my plight. Right now, allies what I need most right now'

Naruto got out of the shower and made himself an omelet, ate, and then started to walk to school. On the way, he couldn't help but appreciate the sites around Kuoh, the beautiful rivers, the sakura trees, everything was so serene. Just breathing the air made him feel peaceful, even happy. Naruto grinned widely, closed his eyes and just kept his easy going pace to school.

Almost instantly, he bumped into somebody, and fell to the ground, with them on top of him.

"Ow.." Naruto moaned, "What hit me?". Almost immediately after opening his eyes, Naruto noticed his vision was blocked. His entire face was suffocated by something soft yet firm, and when he squeezed it, in order to convey his desire to breathe, a feminine moan was heard.

"Ara ara, what a way to greet one of the most handsome new students on campus Buchou! I think you might need to get off him however, I think he's about to suffocate, based on the fact that his skin is turning blue."

Almost immediately, Rias jumped out of Naruto's grasp after hearing her Queen's words and then stood up awkwardly while Naruto began to show signs of life.

"Gah! Phew, for a second I thought I was going to die in that fleshy prison, but man it what a way to go!" Naruto grinned, and Rias blushed harder at the way Naruto phrased his escape from her breasts.

"Anyways, I would like to introduce myself to the person whose space between her breasts was occupied by my face, my name is Naruto Uzumaki! I am a third-year student at Kuoh Academy. And, who might you lovely ladies be?"

"I'm Akeno Himejima, please treat me well."

"I'm Rias Gremory, nice to meet you."

And that was the start of a beautiful friendship, at least in Naruto's eyes.

* * *

**3 weeks later**

"Naruto-senpai, Buchou wants to talk to you about something in the club room of the Occult Research Club. May I take you there?"

School had just ended and Naruto was hoping to go home and start training the new sword technique his mom showed him before he left. However, this visit from Kiba about meeting Rias and her peerage threw him off his schedule.

_'Oh well, at least there is a possibility I can get them as my allies to help me in the future.'_

"Very well, lead the way Yuuto." exclaimed Naruto enthusiastically clapping Yuuto on the back. As they were walking across campus to the Old School Building, all the girls were whispering among themselves how the "Two Princes" were walking together and hanging out. Many a girl had a massive blush on her face as they imagined various scenarios with one or both of the "princes".

A few minutes later, they arrived at the old school building and with it, Rias' club, the Occult Research Club. Entering the building Naruto first notices that it's as nice, if not nicer than its newer counterpart. It seemed to have been refurbished, all the wood being replaced with high quality maple, and all the floors were pure marble. The room that there were in currently also had very luxurious looking sofas, as well as a couple chairs scattered around, a desk in the corner that was covered by small fliers and finally a massive summoning circle on the opposite corner end of the room. There also seemed to be a shower attached to the room they were currently in, based on the fact that there was the sound of a shower running across the room behind a curtain.

"Yo, my name's Naruto Uzumaki. Nice to meet you Nekoshu-chan!"

Koneko catapulted off her seat on the couch and readied a defensive position.

"How do you know what I am, Uzumaki-senpai?"

Naruto just eye smiled and just put a finger over his lips.

"Now that would be telling wouldn't Nekoshu-chan? Now what's your name?"

After Naruto said that, the shower sound ended, and Naruto could see the silhouette of an extremely bodacious woman putting on her clothing, piece by piece. As if coinciding with the shower ending, there was the noise of a trolley being pulled into the room as well, with Akeno Himejima pushing it, with tea, biscuits and various sweets on top of it.

"Oh, hello Naruto-kun! I see Buchou finally invited you here to meet with us. I wonder if you would be willing to give me-"

Whatever Akeno was going to say was cut off by the curtain being shoved aside and Rias walking out of the shower fully dressed in her school uniform. Koneko, seeing Rias, calmed down and took some sweets from Akeno's cart and took her apparently usual spot on the couch, while Yuuto sat backwards on one of the seats facing Rias' side.

"Greetings Naruto-kun. It's been a while since we last talked. Come, sit down and have some Akeno's tea, its exquisite."

Rias, herself grabbed a cup and a couple biscuits, sat on the couch across Koneko and started to nibble on her biscuits. After a moment or two, Naruto grabbed a cup of tea, and sat himself in a seat directly facing Rias.

"Wow, Akeno-chan, this tea is really first class! This is almost as good as Yasa-chan's tea that she made back home. I'm really impressed." stated Naruto as he started to drink from his cup. With Naruto's comment, Akeno started to blush slightly, and held her face, "Oh, Naruto-kun, you sure do know how to charm a lady."

"So Rias-chan, what did you want to talk to me about? Bringing me to your home base, there must be some reason, other than telling me that all of you are devils. I'm pretty sure Souna, or Sona whichever she prefers, would have told you that I am at the bare minimum supernaturally aware."

Everyone in the entire room froze, wondering how Naruto Uzumaki, whom they all had considered a human with a just above average magical potential.

'There must be a reason that he identified Koneko right away as a Nekoshou, even though he had never seen her before. He could've been informed that we were all devils by his faction, or family, but the fact that Koneko is a Nekoshou is a relatively well-guarded secret.' thought Rias, her brain going a mile a minute trying to figure out the puzzle that was Naruto Uzumaki. Almost no one other than her peerage, and her family,and the upper echelons of devil society knew about that.

Before Rias' thoughts could progress any further, Naruto just snapped his fingers. Almost immediately everyone in the room could feel wave after wave of power emanate from Naruto until it slowly died down. However, the power was not the biggest shock, but the changes to Naruto's body were. I mean, nine big bushy gold tails and two golden ears popping out of a person's body would freak anybody out.

"Oh god that feels nice, restraining my power that much and keeping my true appearance really makes me tense, it's like being cramped in a really tiny body." exclaimed Naruto, stretching out his tails.

"Now for proper introductions, I am Naruto Namikaze, son of Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze, as well future heir to the Yokai throne, nice to meet all of you."

Giving a little bow, Naruto looked at their shocked faces and grinned at them. All of sudden there were two less people in front of him, and then he realized there were two sets of hands on his tails. Turning, he saw that it was Rias and Akeno, and when Rias hit a particularly good spot on his middle tail he started to purr. Hearing his purring made both Akeno and Rias giggle, and continue their administrations.

"Not that I'm not enjoying this, but what did you want to talk about here?" Naruto got out through the amazing feeling of his tails and ears being massaged and pet.

Quickly regaining her composure, Rias sat back down on the couch she had preciously occupied, crossed her legs and began to mull over a new request in order to not offend the Yokai Prince.

"I would like your assistance in order to defeat someone in a Rating Game that I need to win. I was hoping that you would join my peerage as a Bishop or a Pawn in order to increase my chances of winning. But after finding out that you are the going to be the future ruler of Kyoto, I see that is not a possibility."

"Hmmm, how I would I help you win this Rating Game? There is no way for me to enter unless I am one of your Evil Pieces? If you do find a way for me to participate without becoming a reincarnated devil, I would love to help out depending on the reasons of the Rating Game being held this early in your life. I know this is a rare case because most devils do not participate in a Rating Game until their first century has passed, and you, like myself, are still very young."

Rias bit her lip, knowing that Naruto was right in all the points that he made she would have to find a way for him to participate and tell him why the Rating Game between her and Riser Phenex was happening in the first place.

"Well, we'll talk about the finer points later, but in exchange for that I would like a favor from you. When you decide what you want to do, you know where to find me. Ja ne."

Naruto got up from his seat and started to walk out of the room while his fox-like features started to fade away into nothingness as he left.

"Mou...what are you going to do Buchou? I suggest following through with his deal. Naruto-kun is obviously very powerful if he is going to be the future ruler of the Yokai, and could be an extremely powerful ally, he's also one of our close friends. It doesn't hurt that he is also extremely handsome..." Akeno started to blush and stare out the window with some drool leaking out of her mouth imagining what she and _her_ Naruto-kun could do together if he became their ally.

"I agree with Akeno, Buchou. Obviously not because Naruto is handsome but because he is a good friend of ours as well as someone who is likely on par with Riser in terms of strength considering the feeling of his aura a minute ago." Kiba calmly stated. The only one who had yet to react to Naruto's proposal was Koneko.

"I didn't recognize him until now, but now I remember. Naruto-sama is far stronger than any devil opponent save for anyone Ultimate Class and above. Naruto-sama is the son of the Red Death and the Yellow Flash, the only two Yokai who have ever equally dueled against Satans and survived to tell the tale. Both the Yellow Flash and Red Death gained their names in the war, and are two names known by all Yokai. The Yellow Flash being the moniker for Minato Namikaze, the fastest being to have ever lived, he was able to eliminate an entire platoon of fallen angels in under 3 seconds, no one even saw him move. While the Red Death was considered one of the best sword users in the supernatural world, she and her demon blade, Chisio no Megami, decimated hundreds if not thousands of enemies during the war. If a strong ally is what you wish for, Naruto-sama will exceed your expectations without even trying Buchou."

Rias looked at Koneko in shock for two reasons, one because she said more than a few words to give her own thoughts on the matter, but also because she seemed so happy to see Naruto, happiness she hadn't ever seen in her since she had become a part of her peerage. Rias thought it over quickly in her head, weighed the pros and cons, the only con being that she would have to help search for something she does not know of yet.

"I guess it's decided, we will accept Naruto-kun's offer as soon as possible! I will personally fill him on the details tomorrow after school, and we'll see how we can get him access to participate in the Rating Game that is coming up."

With that, everyone started to do their own thing either just eating snacks, calmly drinking tea, giggling thinking about a certain Kitsune, or just wondering what just happened.

* * *

**READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Authors Note: Welp, first chapter done! It has taken so long to get this through because the concept was completely new but mainly the idea was still forming while I was writing this. I will be posting once ever 3-4 weeks most likely, and I am going to be looking for a beta reader if possible. Thanks for reading this chapter, and hopefully supporting this story. This is going to be my only story for a while unless I find a new idea, so stay posted!**

**-KH**


End file.
